


Halloween 2010

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Actualización anual, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El año en que Harry decide no viajar, su hijo lo hará por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 2010

Ese año los calderos de Malfoy Manor estaban fríos e inactivos.

No habrá velo que cruzar en Halloween para Harry Potter, después de años de acudir sin falta a la cita con el alter ego de su esposo, en cualquier universo alternativo.

Y no es que hubiese olvidado ya a Draco, es que ese año algo más importante le ataba a esa realidad. Algo que era tanto suyo como de su eterno amor.

Su hijo.

La noticia de que se había traído algo consigo en su última visita tras el velo le cogió por sorpresa. Después de todo un mes de fiebre y malestares diarios, fue en la fiesta de Fin de Año donde su suegro le explicó qué le ocurría realmente, tras haber perdido el conocimiento durante unos segundos, después de tomarse una simple copa.

La cuenta atrás de ese cambio de año les llegó apagada desde el gran salón de la mansión, mientras Harry gritaba colérico a sus suegros, acusándoles de haberle tendido una trampa, de haberle manipulado para conseguir un heredero y de engañarle junto a su medimago para medicarle sin su consentimiento, fingiendo que había contraído un raro virus en su viaje interdimensional.

Les dejó sin darles opción a disculparse, aunque en realidad no habían tenido intención de hacerlo. Lucius asumió la amonestación porque se sabía culpable, y sentía que merecía recibirla. Narcisa, a pesar de no haber sido cómplice aquel día con la poción de fertilidad, sí lo había sido después con el medimago, encantada con la perspectiva de recuperar de algún modo una parte de su hijo en su futuro nieto. Incluso había abandonado sus quehaceres en el Ministerio, cosa que Voldemort le había concedido, a pesar de que la pérdida del magnífico trabajo que estaba realizando sería insustituible. Pero él también sabía por qué Harry iba a necesitarla, y teniéndole como le tenía por su descendiente directo, deseaba a ese niño como heredero propio.

Una vez en su habitación, Harry se encontró con una sorpresa que había estado allí desde Navidad (como regalo de sus suegros), pero que hasta ahora no había tenido el sentido que en ese momento le encontraba. Sobre su cama, en el lado donde solía dormir su esposo, descansaba inerte un pequeño dragón de peluche, juguete que según le había dicho Narcisa había pertenecido a su Draco. Verlo en esa circunstancia le hizo ver bruscamente las cosas de otro modo.

El tierno muñeco verde le recordó que tenía una parte de su amado en su interior, que crecería y (si todo salía bien), podría tener pronto entre sus brazos. Sí, puede que tal como le había recriminado a sus suegros, el padre no hubiese sido realmente Draco. Que ni siquiera hubiese estado él mismo en el momento de su procreación, sino dos versiones alternativas de ellos, para más inri dos versiones adolescentes que ni siquiera habían acabado la escuela. Pero si lo pensaba bien, gracias al trabajo de aquel estúpido pocionista y al de Lucius el año pasado, en realidad sí eran sus genes y los de su esposo los que se mezclaban en su vientre. El cómo no quería saberlo, ni realmente importaba, lo importante era que le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de que de algún modo su amor perdurara en esta realidad, con el fruto de los dos. Lo que Draco deseaba y él no quiso darle, no cuando el peligro de la lucha amenazaba cada día sus vidas.

Un hijo.

Corrió a la salita donde había dejado a sus suegros, avergonzado de su reacción, cuando debería de haberles agradecido el regalo que le habían ofrecido. Y allí los encontró, esperándole, seguros de que recapacitaría y valoraría la oportunidad que su embarazo le brindaba.

El año empezó lleno de esperanza.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  


Siete meses después esa esperanza unida a meses de espera y enojosas molestias dio su fruto.

Un niño con un pelo tan fino y rubio que parecía no tener cabello alguno, y con unos ojos tan grises que cuando los abrió y miró a su padre por vez primera, esa plata que Harry había pensado que nunca encontraría en otros iris que no fueran los de su Draco, redujo todos esos meses de sufrimiento a una mera anécdota.

Su bebé se convirtió en el centro de su existencia, a pesar de tener la ayuda de los dos abuelos, que revoloteaban a su alrededor ansiosos de participar en la vida de su nieto, un regalo que ya no esperaban tener. Una alegría que hacía años que no sentían llenó su hogar, y un mes después se dio una fiesta en la mansión para su presentación en la sociedad mágica.

Esa misma noche, a dos pisos bajo sus pies, se estaba celebrando Halloween por primera vez en muchos años. Pero Harry se había quedado en la habitación de su pequeño, observándole como siempre. Ese año no había sentido el mínimo deseo de cruzar el velo para ir en busca de un fantasma, ahora que tenía a parte de su Draco con él. Cómo le hubiera gustado a su esposo esa copia de sí mismo, que hasta llevaba su apellido. Potter no era un nombre que quisiera hacer perdurar, así que Harry insistió en que se apellidara únicamente Malfoy, lo que llenó de alegría a sus abuelos.

A medianoche estos entraron en la habitación para ver a su nieto, cosa que solían hacer cada noche. Pero su gesto, adusto a pesar de venir de la fiesta que se celebraba abajo, puso en guardia a Harry.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Lucius negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con compromiso, cosa que alteró más a Harry, que conocía cada uno de los gestos de su suegro.

El grito ahogado de Narcisa llevó de nuevo su atención hacia la cuna. Cuna que unos segundos antes había albergado a su hijo y ahora estaba vacía.

No recordaba haberse levantado, pero lo siguiente que sintió en su cuerpo helado fue el increíble dolor de sus rodillas al impactar contra el suelo. Aunque no era nada que pudiese compararse al dolor que sentía oprimiéndole el pecho, sensación terrible que tan sólo había sentido una vez en su vida. Cuando había perdido a su Draco.

Impotente y sin saber qué hacer, miró con ojos vidriosos a su suegro, seguro que de éste sabía qué había ocurrido con su pequeño bebé.

— El medimago nos avisó, pero no queríamos preocuparte —comenzó Narcisa, con voz angustiada.

— Harry, tu hijo fue concebido en otra realidad —siguió Lucius, intentando recuperar las palabras que tanto le habían costado preparar, y que había esperado no tener que utilizar nunca—, siento no haber previsto eso cuando te envié con la poción de fertilidad el año pasado…

Desde el suelo, Harry apenas se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a la disculpa, gracias a aquel engaño se quedó embarazado, y ahora no concebía la vida sin su hijo. Lo que importaba era saber qué había ocurrido, dónde estaba, y si podía ir tras él.

— Sabes que hoy los muros entre mundos se disipan, la magia lo envuelve todo, muchos niños tienen en Halloween su primer accidente mágico. Y teniendo en cuenta que no procede de nuestra realidad…

— ¿Dónde ha ido? —inquirió Harry, perturbado— ¿Cómo puedo seguirle?

— No puedes hacerlo —le consoló Narcisa, rodeándole con sus brazos a su espalda—. Sería inútil viajar tras el velo cuando no es posible saber en qué universo ha aparecido.

— Pero… el velo… sus genes… la poción… —balbuceó, incapaz de darse por vencido.

— No hay modo de seguirlo. Créeme, hijo, he investigado a fondo desde que nos avisaron del riesgo —explicó Lucius—. Solo nos queda esperar.

Harry se apoyó contra la madre de su amado, sabiendo que estaba a punto de pagar por haber osado cruzar cada año el velo, sobrepasando fronteras entre universos que no deberían haber sido atravesados…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  


Pasada la medianoche, y los ecos de la fiesta aún retumbaban en la mansión.

Pero Draco no estaba en ella, lo había comprobado. Seguramente tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, y no precisamente por el ruido que hacían los invitados. Estaría en la cama, eso sí, pero tan enfadado que ni el cansancio de los preparativos habrían podido con él.

Qué demonios, a él tampoco le había gustado desaparecer en medio de la fiesta para acudir a un ataque, pero debía su estabilidad, toda su vida, a la permanencia en el poder de los suyos. Se lo debía a Voldemort. Pero principalmente luchaba por mantener todo lo que tenía, y básicamente ese se reducía a su esposo. A su pacífico pero elitista esposo, al que no le gustaban los enfrentamientos, pero disfrutaba de la buena vida que su posición les permitía, estudiando e investigando con todos los medios que su imaginación le brindaba y sus recursos pagaban.

Efectivamente, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Pero a través de la penumbra pudo vislumbrar su larga cabellera rubia esparcida por la almohada. Dormido entonces. Aunque estuviera esperándole disgustado y resentido, su vanidad (que a Harry le enternecía y seducía a partes iguales), no le permitiría lucir tan salvaje por fuera como seguramente se sentiría por dentro.

Se desnudó y levantó la colcha para hacerse perdonar por su ofendido esposo, cuando por un momento la sospecha de una traición heló sus movimientos. ¿Draco habría osado hacerle pagar el desplante acostando a otro en su cama? No, no podía ser. Podían pelearse, algunas de las broncas descomunales, pero su amor era tan fuerte que nunca jamás ninguno de los dos había mirado siquiera a otra persona. Entonces, ¿ese bulto que parecía otro cuerpo pegado al de su esposo? No había cabeza en la almohada más que esa belleza rubia que le hacía perder el norte, pero mirando de nuevo al sur, ese abultamiento…

Tiró de las sábanas de golpe, sin importarle despertar a su marido, no en ese momento que la duda acuchillaba su interior. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

— ¿Mmm…? —musitó Draco, despierto por el frío aire que provocó el movimiento de sábanas.

— ¿Te dejo para defender lo que es nuestro y te acuestas con otro? —le recriminó Harry, con guasa en la voz y el espíritu en paz. Ya sabía de qué se trataba. El último capricho de su esposo, que no tenía nada que ver con pociones esta vez.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, que aún no se había despertado lo suficiente como para recordar lo mucho que le había cabreado que fuera su esposo precisamente al que Voldemort hubiera escogido para acabar con la súbita alarma. Y que el muy desconsiderado no se hubiera negado, largándose con su padre y dejándoles a él y su madre solos con sus invitados.

— Draco, te lo dije en serio la última vez. No es momento para adopciones.

— Adopción ¿de qué habl…? —preguntó Draco, despertándose de pronto y dándose cuenta de lo que tenía pegado a su costado.

— Como si no lo supieras —comentó Harry estirándose al lado del bulto y cubriendo con las sábanas sus tres cuerpos—. Si piensas que un bebé va a enternecerme y hacerme cambiar de idea, por muy parecido a ti que sea…

Entonces Draco comprendió. Y Harry supo en ese momento que no había sido él el que había depositado al niño en su cama. Seguramente Narcisa, que apoyaba a su hijo en la campaña “heredero”, tal como Lucius apoyaba la seguridad de su planteamiento de atrasar el tema hasta que las cosas se hubieran arreglado.

— Oh, venga, Draco… —se quejó, viendo los ojillos brillantes que se le habían puesto a su marido al mirar aquella cosita rubia que dormía plácidamente entre ellos—, no te hagas ilusiones, no nos lo vamos a quedar.

Pero su esposo no hizo el menor comentario, olvidando que estaba enfadado, ignorando las crueles palabras que no quería oír, totalmente embelesado con el pequeño que se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, su mayor deseo hecho realidad.

Observó su fino cabello, tan rubio y sedoso como lo había sido el suyo, según le había contado su madre miles de veces, sobre todo últimamente, cuando había compartido con ella sus ansias de tener descendencia. Acarició la tierna carita, la piel sonrosadita y regordeta, que de pronto convergía en una afilada barbilla, sospechosamente parecida a la marca de los Malfoy. Se quedó sin aliento cuando de pronto el bebé despertó y le miró con los ojos grises más cristalinos que hubiera visto nunca. Aparte de los suyos.

— Draco, no me digas que las ansias de ser padre te han llevado a preñar a una mujer, porque no respondo —le increpó su esposo, notando también el parecido y sin poder explicárselo.

Como respuesta recibió una airada mirada, apartándola apenas unos segundos de tan bello ser, que le estaba mirando tan fijamente como él mismo lo hacía.

— Pues tiene que ser un Malfoy. ¿Sabes si ha habido bajas en algún pariente lejano? ¿Algún huérfano de guerra? Narcisa debe de haberlo traído de…

La grabe voz de Harry llamó la atención del pequeño, que giró la carita hacia donde él estaba. Su reacción fue inmediata. Una gran sonrisa desdentada se dibujó en la carita regordota, haciendo que por un segundo su semejanza a los Malfoy se diluyera en un inexplicable parecido al alegre rostro de Harry.

— Le has gustado —dijo Draco igualando la sonrisa del pequeño.

— Ah, no, no me vas a convencer. Ni tú ni este enano —reafirmó apuntando al bebé con un dedo.

Éste intentó agarrarlo, sin que sus dotes psicomotrices estuvieran lo suficientemente maduras como para conseguirlo. Pero el resultado fue tan adorable que Harry se dejó seducir por el tierno ser y llevó su dedo a esos mofletes acolchaditos. El niño giró el rostro y atrapó el deseado y conocido dedo entre sus finos labios, sus capacidades succionadoras totalmente desarrolladas.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— Te está atando a su pequeño dedo, Potter. ¿O debería decir que te tiene atrapado por el tuyo?

Su voz llamó de nuevo la atención del pequeño, que le buscó con la mirada olvidando el divertido dedo de su papá. Ese otro papá no le era conocido, pero al mismo tiempo despertaba en él los mismos sentimientos que experimentaba al oír o ver a su papá, y además sentía también una sensación de vacío parecida a la que le provocaba el hambre.

— Mírate tú. Te mira como si te adorase y ya te tiene ganado —se quejó Harry, aunque tenía que reconocer que el pequeñajo era muy tierno y divertido. Y ver ese brillo en los ojos de su Draco…

El tiempo pasó mientras jugaban con él, Harry proponiendo a cada rato que debían llevarlo a Narcisa, que debía de estar esperando para darle de comer o algo, que era muy pequeño, y Draco ignorando sus peticiones, a lo que su esposo no volvía a insistir mucho.

Cuando el bebé desapareció, ya se había metido tanto en sus corazones que su búsqueda fue un caos. Narcisa negó tener nada que ver con el asunto, lo que llevó a Harry y Lucius a sospechar de una posible trampa, cosa que Draco se negó a creer de ningún modo.

Harry, para animar a su esposo, accedió a buscar otro niño que adoptar, pero Draco no quería otro que no fuera aquel rubito regordote que en menos de una hora le había robado el corazón.

No se volvió a hablar del tema, pero el simpático bebé nunca fue olvidado, ni por Draco, ni por Harry, por mucho que éste ni siquiera lo nombrara.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  


Cuando su hijo volvió a la realidad en la que nació y apareció de nuevo en su cuna, Harry no pudo llegar a él, aunque en cuanto sintió su presencia se deshizo de los brazos de su suegra para correr en su busca. Pero a medio camino un dolor insoportable apareció en su cabeza y le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo por segunda vez esa noche.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para levantarse y coger a su hijo en brazos, sus ojos lloraban tanto como los del pequeño.

No esperaba ese año tener un nuevo recuerdo de su esposo, pero parecía que gracias a su hijo de pronto lo tenía, y no sólo una experiencia vacía con un Draco alternativo, sino un recuerdo de su verdadero amor, aquel que aún dictaba cada una de sus acciones. No sabía cómo afectarían a su mente esas nuevas vivencias que no había experimentado pero ahora las recordaba como si lo hubiera hecho. De eso le habían prevenido, cuando se había planteado un viaje en el tiempo para ver de nuevo a su Draco, aunque no hubiese planeado interactuar con él en absoluto, no era tan tonto como para arriesgarse a echar a perder toda su realidad. Pero en ese momento no podía más que agradecerle a su hijo semejante regalo que no había esperado recibir, mucho menos de él.

— ¿Harry? —le preguntó Lucius, sin saber muy bien qué le estaba sucediendo a su nuero.

— Lo estoy viendo. Más bien… lo estoy recordando. Ya sé dónde ha ido, y con quien —desvariaba Harry, sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo—. Ha ido a ver a Draco, mi Draco, nuestro Draco… —Narcisa soltó un agudo chillido, y los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de sorpresa—. Estaba yo también, y ahora lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera sucedido. Claro que ha sucedido, aunque no a mí, aunque era yo, pero realmente…

— Cariño —le detuvo Narcisa, también emocionada pero más consciente de que el pequeño seguía llorando, notando la extraña actitud de su padre. Tomó a su nieto en brazos y le rogó a su marido con la mirada que atendiera al alterado padre—, relájate, ahora ya está de vuelta y nos lo puedes contar todo más tranquilamente.

Y Harry se lo contó. Y más tarde, cuando el bebé por fin se había calmado y acostado de nuevo en su cuna, hasta vertió ese nuevo recuerdo en el pensadero que ese año no había esperado volver a usar, y los tres observaron emocionados como Draco Mafoy, al fin y contra todo pronóstico, había conocido a su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy.

**HALLOWEEN 2010**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Scorpius Malfoy**


End file.
